


One out of Three

by ShimkoongChrissy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, Confessions, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimkoongChrissy/pseuds/ShimkoongChrissy
Summary: Kenma always assumed they would lose their virginity together.





	One out of Three

Kenma's behavior had been strange but not surprising. He'd been stiff and even more quiet than usual since he walked into the public toilets near the dorms, getting an eye full of Kuroo fucking some stranger into the wall. The air was heavy and the smell of sex sent an unpleasant shutter up Kenma's spine before he locked eyes with the young man, preoccupied with his best friend's dick. He of course quickly excused himself; even bothering to remove a sock and hang it on the doorknob as a passive aggressive form of courtesy before returning to their shared dorm to use their private bathroom. He would walk the extra block or two from now on.

When Kuroo made his way home he peaked his head in first, gauging his friends reaction to said incident. He hadn't caught his reaction first hand but got the impression it wasn't appreciated by the token left after the fact. Kenma however ignored him. He's ignored him for a few days now and it left Kuroo with an uncomfortable feeling in his chest until he decided he had to discuss the awkward encounter with his childhood friend.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Is the first question posed to him when Kuroo brings it up.

"God no." He laughs uncomfortably scratching his neck, a nervous habit of his, before finishing. "He was a customer."

"Customer." Kenma repeats his words softly, the underlined confusion clear. 

"I make some extra cash. Word just kinda spread in freshman year that I was pretty good and when I initially turned people down they offered money, more than I could say no to. Before I knew it I was a freshman prostitute and have been since, you didn't hear probably cause you lived in the freshman dorms your first year but it was only a matter of time before you found out." He is embarrassed but not as much as he should be in Kenma's opinion so he just stares on listening to the older boy's explanation with a raised eyebrow.  
"It isn't as crazy and gross as it sounds, I swear." He tries but Kenma remains quiet for a long moment.

"I see." He finally announces, staring at Kuroo's lap unashamed. The dark haired boy blushes, covering his lap with his hands making Kenma lift his gaze slowly. He doesn't elaborate, only nods and stands a hand landing softly on Kuroo's shoulder; a surprisingly comforting gesture, a silent 'it's okay' before making his way out of their room.

Kenma doesn't mention it for a little over a week after their half talk but Kenma was a smart boy and could usually come to full decisions with only partial explanations so Kuroo doesn't think on it much until Kenma is sitting beside him on his red bed sheets, a hand on his thigh it was more nerve wracking than Kuroo expected it to be.

"How much do you charge? By the hour? By the...orgasm?" He finishes, voice soft but determined and Kuroo is choking on saliva he didn't know had been building. He is usually comfortable answering these types of question but his friend, Kenma was far too serious and reserved to actually be asking for the reason Kuroo thinks.

"I, uh, usually charge a flat rate. If I know the client-" He clears his throat. "is significantly easier or harder to please, I adjust." He explains scratching at his red neck.

"How much?" Kenma replies without missing a beat and Kuroo is struck dumb.

"I...Kenma if it was you I wouldn't charge." He keeps his cool surprisingly well, fighting almost all of the blood rushing to his cheeks away.

"You wouldn't?" Hes surprised by this and takes a long pause.  
"I always thought it'd be you. Us." Kuroo turns to Kenma with confused eyes.  
"Thought we would be each others." He explains softly looking at his lap in such a Kenma way.  
"Each other's first kiss. Each other's first...time. Maybe even each other's first love." The last word struggles to a whisper leaving his lips and Kuroo feels like a puppet, strings being pulled to wrap around Kenma mechanically but the blonde responds like it was the right thing to do and Kuroo holds tight.

"You've had one of those for years already." He confesses into the boy's hair and his head slowly lifts, their eyes meeting and he swallows dryly before thin soft lips press to his and small but calloused hands wrap around him holding him close even after pulling away.

"That's two for you." Kenma admits shyly, the pink spread on his cheeks looking too pretty, too distracting but Kuroo still understands and rest his forehead against the setter's.

"I'll go for three."

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't betad just a quick story, sorry I didn't feel like writing the smut today I only had an hour to finish it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
